


Clueless

by KateKintail



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daisy Chain of Awesome, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:28:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KateKintail/pseuds/KateKintail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fudge is not known for being observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clueless

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: JKR’s characters. I play for free and for fun.
> 
> Notes: Written for the Harry Potter Daisy Chain of Awesome

James sat up straighter, not sure what to do. He’d been trailing Cornelius Fudge, Junior Minister in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes for a week now, but he hadn’t expected the man to sit right down next to him at the Leaky Cauldron. He also hadn’t expected the man to hit on him.

“Can I buy you a drink?”

James fought the flush in his cheeks away, as though saying nonverbal anti-embarrassment spells would actually work. He was glad the pub was dark. He took a deep breath and tried to keep his cover. “Absolutely. I’m having fire whiskey.” 

“Two!” Cornelius signaled the barkeeper. 

There was silence between them for a few moments. Then Cornelius put his hand on James’ wrist. “I haven’t seen you around here before.” 

James worked hard not to roll his eyes. The Order needed insight into the Ministry. It was difficult to bring Aurors onto their side, because Aurors didn’t like anyone telling them what to do. And the senior Ministry officials were all too busy to listen to reason nowadays. So Dumbledore’s men and women had been assigned to junior officials. The work Fudge’s department did was exceedingly boring. But James had been around for days. How had Fudge not noticed him in the Ministry cafeteria or in the halls or on the bench near the couple that splinched themselves yesterday? Clueless.

“First time here,” James lied. 

“Mmm. Lucky me, then.” The shots of fire whiskey were placed in front of them. And before Cornelius had even downed his, he ordered another round. 

James downed his, glad for all those times getting drunk with the other Marauders in their youth that built up his tolerance. Fudge was swaying on his stool after just three. 

In fact, the man was swaying so much, James was worried he might fall off. So James put his arm around him, inwardly cursing how insane this was. And how Cornelius was looking at him like James was the hottest catch in the world. And how James was not going to say a word about this to Lily when he got home. “So… have you ever thought about what’s going on in the world right—”

Silence fell between them again as Fudge lunged over and kissed him.


End file.
